Off the Record
by CJzilla
Summary: A quiet mission leaves two lovers finding more about each other. TiniSynaptak. Stupid title...


Hola fellow Fanfiction Land motherhopers. Welcome. Now, this fiction came to life after I watched the "Galactic Enforcers" episode of Ben 10. That night when my right lobe slept... the left side of my brain took over. Probably not the weirdest thing that's ever popped out of my mind, but it's out there.

As I crush a city's defenses with a swat of my hand, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R MOTHERHOPERS! Flame or fluff, I don't give a care.

Disclaimer: CJzilla owns nothing relating to Ben 10 or Cartoon Network. I do own your reviews...

* * *

One sixteen. One seventeen. One eighteen. One nineteen. One twenty.

Lying on her back and lifting the dumbbell above her head, Tini was feeling the burn as she lifted the three ton weight for the hundredth and twentieth time. Exercising was all the female Tetramand could do to keep sharp during this uneventful patrol.

Just another Enforcer tour of duty in a still area of space. The trio team of Galactic Enforcers hadn't engaged evildoing in over a long week. Asking Ultimos for a reassignment was moot. Such a stickler for the Enforcer codes, Ultimos would probably die of boredom before he'd question Command.

One twenty-one. One twenty-two. One twenty-three. One twenty-four. One twenty-five.

Tini let out a grunt of both frustration and strain. Since sweeping up Six-Six and Vulkanus, the Tetramand made a resolution to hone her fighting skills. It seemed Vulkanus threw in a blow or two that should not have landed. Tini needed to work harder and fight better.

One thirty. One thirty-one. One thirty-two. One thirty-three. One thirty-four. One thirty-five.

There was no room for sloppy fighting. As a Galactic Enforcer, it was Tini's job to save lives, not become a liability.

One forty-four. One forty-five. One forty-six. One forty-seven. One forty-eight. One forty-nine.

"Tini," Tini heard her name called from the gym doorway.

The Tetramand was still fifty reps from her goal, but relented. Setting the weight back on the bar, Tini took a breath. She sat up and saw Synaptak, her fellow teammate and… squeeze. Synaptak was of a highly advanced species of telekinetic brain-beings. He was naked of his usual Galactic Enforcer uniform and his greenish, translucent tentacles swayed softly as he floated before Tini. He seemed transfixed on her as his pattern of thought faltered.

"Yes?" Tini asked, far less affectionately and more business-like, swinging her leg over the exercise bench and stood.

Synaptak blinked.

"I-" he began, but then trailed off.

Tini was breathing hard from her workout exertion and ran one of her three hands through her moist raven hair. Synaptak weakened at the sight. Again, he failed to answer. Tini gave him a funny look before walking over to get her towel. Whipping her face, Tini draped the cloth over her shoulders and turned back to Synaptak.

"What do you want?" Tini asked curiously, cocking her head a little.

Synaptak was about Tini's "height" as long as he was levitating.

"I just wanted to remind you Tini," the brain-being stammered, "that we will only remain in this sector for a short while longer. Our perambulation here will expire within the next few hours."

Tini gave a small grin.

"That is good," she simply stated.

The Tetramand walked over to her bench and sat. Synaptak quivered at Tini's beauty. Her four big, brilliant yellow eyes boasted her intelligence. She always had a caring grin on her face, demonstrating her huge heart held within that beautiful chest. Synaptak snapped his eyes from starring at Tini's curves.

The Tetramand had her head cocked at him, silently asking questions.

"Anything else Tak?" Tini inquired, using his newly designated pet-name.

Synaptak smiled softly. He and Tini had been an item for close to a week and a half, but still the brain-being was shy and timid. In all honesty, Synaptak was still getting used to the idea. He'd admired Tini from afar for so long, it was hard finally coming to grips that he'd won her heart. Now, he'd finally worked up enough guts to finally do something with Tini.

"I noted that you are lifting far more dead mass than usual Tini," Synaptak began. "May I inquire as to why?"

Tini's grin waned at Synaptak's question.

"I must keep loose," she answered, her big eyes showing that there was much more to her story. "We've done nothing for so long."

The brain-being's heart strings were plucked at seeing his woman in distress.

"I believe you are not verbalizing the whole matter Tini," Synaptak pointed out. "What is bothering you?"

The Tetramand blinked and her eyes fell to the floor.

"I must hold my own while in battle," Tini looked up at Synaptak. "It is unwise to be sloppy."

Synaptak blinked at her. She was worried about her fighting skills?

"Tini," Synaptak immediately voiced. "For a being that does not rely on telekinesis, armaments or projectile energy, you battle brilliantly."

Still the female Tetramand's eyes were on the floor.

"There is need for improvement," Tini stated. "I must be at my peak so that I may not become a danger to my team."

Synaptak thought her endeavor foolhardy. Tini was perfect, fighting skills and all.

"You present no jeopardy to this team Tini," the brain-being returned. "Without your much necessary contribution to this team, Ultimos and I would not survive very long. May I ask why the sudden consciousness of your battle abilities?"

Tini looked up at him and gave a grin.

"On our last mission, pursuing Six-Six and Vulkanus," the Tetramand began, "my punches were slow and poor. I must hone my skills before someone gets hurt."

Synaptak silently sneered. That mission had disaster written all over it. Humans, they were a biological joke and nothing but trouble.

"In light of our circumstances Tini," Synaptak answered. "The mission was difficult, aggravated by our human interaction. But you performed beautifully under strained conditions. I see no reason for your concern Tini."

The brain-being brought his eyes to Tini's only to see her giving him a giddy grin. Synaptak would have blushed, if he could.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"You were wary of the earthling with the Omnitrix," Tini almost laughed. "You did not like him Tak."

Synaptak remembered the earthen child that possessed the Omnitrix and how he was the focus of Tini's attention. Simply because he could turn into a male Tetramand. Again, Synaptak was reminded that Tini and he were very different and that her affections could be stolen. The brain-being was green-eyed at the dense earthen child and just the thought of him made Synaptak want to implode the child's head.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Tini giggled.

"I must thank the child," the female Tetramand stood. "Because he made me realize that I care for you Tak."

The brain-being's eyes widened at her nearness. Tini smiled at Synaptak. His mind blanked.

"I forget that I have found a partner," Tini said, touching one of Synaptak's tentacles.

"Y-yes Tini," Synaptak returned, taking Tini's hand with his same tentacle. "The thought of you and me is… dissimilar, strange. But I enjoy it."

Tini smiled warmly, enjoying Synaptak's touch. Synaptak's kind was not a feely type; they used their minds while courting, though he made exceptions for Tini. The brain-being did his research on Tetramand courting and found that touching was crucial.

"Tini?" Synaptak peeped. "May I… pick your mind?"

The female Tetramand blinked.

"What?" she asked.

Synaptak gulped and looked Tini in the eye.

"It is my kind's way of courting," he voiced. "Partners… pick each other's minds. We will be able to materialize into each other's mind-scape and can connect with conscious thoughts."

Tini chewed over the matter, but no conclusive answer could be found on her face. Finally after Synaptak feared the worst of rejections, Tini grinned.

"Yes," she nodded.

Synaptak smiled and released her hand.

"Please sit Tini," he instructed.

Tini sat and looked up at him with curious eyes. Synaptak hovered before her, his mental powers enabling him to glow.

"This will be painless I assure you," the brain-being added lifting a tentacle into the air. "Just clear your mind and relax."

Tini did as she was told. Closing her eyes, Synaptak touched her forehead with his tentacle.

Immediately a blinding light flashed over Tini's mind before everything cleared. Now the female Tetramand was standing on her home planet beholding a beautiful night scene. Tini blinked, able to feel a warm breeze and the grass under her feet. Was she home?

"The mind-scape is impressive is it not?" Tini heard Synaptak's voice from behind her.

She spun but saw a very, very hansom Tetramand male standing there. Tini looked surprised.

"Your mind is able to recreate reality with astounding accuracy," the male Tetramand continued on as he neared her. "From the smell of a home-cooked meal."

And the Tetramand reached out and touched Tini.

"To a touch from a lover," he smiled at her.

Tini jumped back.

"Who are you?" she barked.

The male Tetramand looked stunned.

"Tini," he said. "It's me. Synaptak."

Tini looked the Tetramand over.

"There is no way," she voiced. "Synaptak is not a Tetramand."

The Tetramand then morphed in front of her, transforming into Synaptak.

"See?" Synaptak questioned.

Tini still looked unnerved.

"This is very complex," she voiced.

Tini reached out and touched Synaptak. As he grasped her hand, Synaptak felt as real as ever.

"Upon the mind-scape, the universal laws are null. You can do things that would be impossible in reality," Synaptak voiced and morphed back into the fine-looking male Tetramand.

The female Tetramand found her hand in the Tetramand's grip.

"Why are you in that form?" Tini asked, blinking and shaking her head.

Surprise came to the male Tetramand's face.

"This form does not please you?" he questioned.

Tini blinked.

"It pleases my eyes, not my heart," she answered.

"But this is the only way I may be physically close to you Tini," Synaptak stated. "The only way I can connect physically."

Tini smirked.

"This is unnecessary Tak," she told him. "I enjoy you, not a figment of my desires."

The Tetramand morphed back into Synaptak's true form. At that, Tini smiled.

"There's the partner I know," she said.

Ultimos was tracking down the rest of his team. He'd just got word from HQ that they were to start their new assignment right away. Following the Galactic Code of Conduct to the letter, Ultimos searched out his team to tell them of their new mission. Paper work from the last mission had to be properly filed. For sure the Galactic Enforcer leader knew where to find Tini.

As he rounded the doorway into the gymnasium, Ultimos stopped short. It looked as if Tini and Synaptak were enjoying each other's company. Though it was against the Galactic Code of Conduct for teammates to become romantically involved with one another, Ultimos turned on his heel and headed for the bridge. He'd fill the two love birds in later.

* * *

I'd like to take a minuet of your time to say... WTF WAS IN MY CEREAL?!!?! CJzilla doesn't even _like_ Ben 10. (CJzilla shrugs) Whatever. Love me or hate me. Flame or fluff me. R&R motherhopers. Long live rock! 


End file.
